


Not Enough Coffee

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Everyone is forced to be in quarantine... and Lorelai begs you to buy more coffee.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Reader, Lorelai Gilmore/You
Kudos: 11





	Not Enough Coffee

Lorelai perks her head up as soon as she hears the front door open, a giant smile coming to her face when she recognizes the sound of your boots kicking the dirt off on the carpet entrance. 

“Finally!” She stands up and rapidly walks towards where you are, the woman stopping in the living room when you pass her and giving out an excited giggle. “So? How was the urgent last-minute grocery trip? Did you meet any zombies? Oh! Is Luke a zombie?”

You give out a snort at her words, shaking her head as she follows you back in the kitchen and watches you put the plastic bags on the table. “The virus doesn’t turn you into a zombie, Lorelai.”

“Then why is everyone getting so panicky about it?” Her eyes shine up when you and her over a large box filled with her favorite beverage. “Oh! Coffee!”

You playfully roll your eyes at her when she starts hugging the box, your hands already taking each thing you bought and putting them where they belong.

“Wait-” Lorelai frowns when she realizes how many things you bought; loads of them being actual food that you need to cook. “What’s all this?”

“Everything’s gonna be close soon, so we won’t be able to pay for your sacred Chinese deliveries.” She gives out a dramatic gasp, which makes you giggle. “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one cooking.”

“Oh, thank god.” She puts her hand on her heart, faking heavy breathing. “I thought you were asking me to destroy my perfectly never-used oven.”

You give her a long look while you take out another item from a bag, though your lips are still stretched out into a wide grin.

“Toilet paper?” Lorelai frowns at the item in your hands, confusion spreading in her head. “We already have some, why did you buy more?”

“Believe it or not, but I had to fight with Kirk to get this.” You shake the item in front of her eyes, walking past her to get to the nearest bathroom. “Plus, we’re gonna have to stay in a while.”

Worry settles in her eyes, her grip on the coffee box tightening as she follows you. “How long will we be inside for?”

“Fourteen days.” You open a cupboard and put the toilet paper in it, your mind remembering all the information Rory told you on the phone. “Probably more.”

Lorelai slowly looks down at the box in her arms, a sad pout forming on her lips.

“This isn’t enough coffee.”

You just shake your head and turn around, putting your hands on her shoulders to make her look at you. “Honey, you’re gonna stay inside with me for weeks without doing anything. You won’t be needing as much coffee as you need to.”

“But you don’t understand!” She starts batting her eyelids at you in a way to become more adorable. “My blood consists of only coffee! If I don’t drink enough of it, I will die!”

You snort. “Sure, you will.”

“(Y/N)! She follows you out of the bathroom, giving out a few whimpers to try and make you cave. “ _Pleaaaase…!_ Please, please, please-”

You give out a sigh. “ _Fiiiine._ ” You give her an annoyed look mixed with a smile while you walk towards the entrance. “You finish putting the things away. I’ll go ask Luke if he can sell me some of his coffee…”

“ _Yay!”_ She lets go of the coffee box to applaud, though she rapidly stops when it hits the ground violently. “Oops-” She takes it back, an apologetic smile sent to it. “Sorry, my love. I promise to never hurt you like that ever again.”

Your voice is being heard from the entrance. “ _Are you flirting with the coffee again?_ ”

“… maybe!”

You just laugh out loud at that before stepping out of the house, not being too bothered of risking your health to get the woman you love one of the things she sometimes overly enjoys.


End file.
